<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One minute and thirty seconds by SomethingSomeone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579195">One minute and thirty seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone'>SomethingSomeone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Moon and the Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, I Tried, Near Death Experiences, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how long it took for everything to fade to black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One minute and thirty seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I BUILT UP THE COURAGE, TEEHEE</p><p>Here we go :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a sound ringing in her ears.</p><p>A sound besides the uncontrollable sobs that came from her sister, besides the gross tremble from the knife, buried deep inside her body and making her entrails shake with it, besides whatever bird had chirped outside and then flew away, shaking branches and hitting them against the window.</p><p>The cold metal registered slowly in her brain, and how it became warmer every second felt as agonizing as the sensation of having it inside, hurting and cutting against her organs. Blood seeped from the wound, her soul too seeping from there like an invisible current. Dripping, another sound that reached her ears, but wasn't the one she wanted to pinpoint.</p><p>ーI'm sorry… I'm so sorry...</p><p>It wasn't her sister's weeping voice either.</p><p>Her dark brown eyes were locked on what she could distinguish as her wound, and for a moment she hoped the woman standing in front of her wouldn't take the knife out, perhaps a last moment of hope and mercy, so she could survive, if the wound wasn't so deep and the weapon wasn't taken away, it would be perhaps, maybe, possible-</p><p>No, the pathetic woman and her wails crumbled down, her knees unable to hold her weight anymore, and so the murderous weapon fell with her, and so her body couldn't take it. Damnit, damn her sister, damn her loyalty, damn her weakness.</p><p>(How long had it been? A minute? She didn't know. But the sound was still there.)</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw the flame of a candle waver and disappear. The wind outside was gone. The moonlight was nowhere to be found. All spirits, apparently, had left the area. Of course, who would want to stay and watch someone like her be murdered by someone like her sister? Certainly, a horrible way to end things in her family. A disastrous way to end her story.</p><p>Ten more seconds were what she spent analyzing her surroundings. They would be the last thing registered of her life, after all… it was kind of pathetic, perhaps, for a Witch to die this way. No, definitely pathetic… ugh.</p><p>ーI'm… so so sorry… Cornelia… I'm so sorry…</p><p>Ten more seconds hearing her sad excuse of a sister cry her name out, as she fell backwards and felt the world start to fade to black.</p><p>This was it, this had to be it.</p><p>Ten more seconds.</p><p>One minute and thirty seconds, that's how long it took her to realize the sound ringing in her ears was that of flowing water, cascading, running, slipping, a sound she was extremely familiar with. Like a river, like a fall, like the crashing waves of the sea.</p><p>"The sea."</p><p>-So she was gone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>